1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow torch burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blow torch includes an adjusting member 2 in which a rod 1 is disposed therein, and, the rod 1 can be longitudinally moved by rotating a control knob 4 connected thereto for controlling the amount of combustion gas flown into the adjusting member 2. In addition, by pressing the control knob 4, the control knob 4 can actuate an ignition apparatus 3 for igniting the combustion gas and therefore producing the flame.
Although by manipulating the control knob 4, the aforementioned actions can be performed. However, a problem arises when the user presses the control knob 4 to actuate ignition apparatus 3, due to the fact being the user is likely to accidentally rotate the control knob 4. Therefore, length of the flame produced can be unpredictably increased or decreased, which is dangerous. Another problem is that a first-time user may not be quickly adapted to the dual-function of the control knob 4.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.